Metallix
Metallix is the 21st-24th episode of the Main Cartoon Heroes series and was the only episode in the series that ranged four parts and still focused on only two shows. Plot Dr. Robotnik has been banished from the Land of darkness by an evil robotic version of himself and then Metal Robotnik sabotaged the robot generator and that if it isnt stopped by sunrise the planet will be destroyed. Meanwhile, Ron Stoppable has been told to get an extra ciriccular activity and decides on cheersquad. Soon after, he decides to become the teams mascot all the while the Middletons top scientists are being kidnapped by killer Robot Bebes. Soon after the destruction of the bebes and Metal Robotnik. Sonic heads for the robot generator and is tricked and scanned to unleash the Hyper Metal Sonic hiding inside the generator. Meanwhile, Kim is having trouble keeping schedule and wishes she could move faster. Soon, a giant generator was stolen in less than a few seconds and no one could see who or what it was. Soon, Kim Possible found out it was the Bebe Robots who she thought she defeated. Now Sonic and Kim Possible must figure out how to stop the robots and save the world. Songs and Videos There were four music videos added through the 4 episodes. *All we wanna do--episode 21 *Itusadde Love and Dream--episode 22 *Together Forever--Episode 23 *Viridian City--Episode 24 Background Information *In the scene where Drakken says he demands "better from his lackeys, especially the robotic ones," between "robotic" and "ones", his head leans back and there are two pairs of eyes for two frames. *When the Bebes begin to walk slowly towards Dr. Possible (Dad), Drakken's belt is the same color as the rest of his jacket. *During the scene when Ron, Prof. Rhamesh, and Prof. Chen are in Drakken's holding pen, the bottom of Ron's pants are colored brown, to match the bottoms of the other two. *Ron's mask doesn't act like a mask until after he's been captured. During the scene with the car the mouth opens, the eyes widen, the eyebrows dip, but when he's trapped in that cylinder and says "No!" (followed by "He's Dr. Drakken, and he's in for a world of hurt!") the Dr. Possible head just has an oblivious half-grin. *In the opener, Kim picks at the opened end of a burrito (or something similar) with a fork. Shortly thereafter, the burrito is shown as sealed, and Kim's fork has disappeared. *Bonnie intercepts Rufus before he can finish licking the banana cream from her hair and arms, dangling the naked mole-rat at arms length. After a quick cutaway to Ron (just long enough for a "But -- !"), Rufus is still dangling, and Bonnie doesn't seem to have moved much, but the banana cream has disappeared. *Sonic the Movie's US release was the same day that the Sega Dreamcast was released in the US. *The original episodes of Kim Possible that aired in these 4 episodes were "Attack of the Killer Bebes" and "Queen Bebe". *'Continuity:' When Sonic and Tails are fighting metal Robotnik, he shoots glue at Tail's tail. Tails says he can't fly to help Sonic, but when he gets the piece of concrete to surf across the water on you can see that his tails are not glued together. *The original episodes of Sonic the Hedgehog that were in Japan were called "Journey to Eggmanland" and "Hyper Metal Go!" *This episode was originally suppose to end the series but due to popular demand it lasted 3 more seasons. Category:CH Episodes